Celestial Dragon
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: A young woman, Zuruki Nova, propositions Ryu Hayabusa to kill her twin sister, who has alledgedly betrayed her family. Ryu is quick to discover that there is more to the Nova family than meets the eyes.


A.N. Hiya, and welcome fellow ff.net goers!! ^___^ So, you have found my little ficcy? I hope that you enjoy. Cause I enjoy writing em for ya!! Feedback of any kind is appreciated! This is my first DOA fanfic, so I hope that every thing is good. I spent hours reading all the character info I could get my hands on, so I think that it should be really accurate. anou ne. does anyone know anything about Hayabusa's wife? All I can find on her is that she died, and I got that from fanfics. If you know anything else, please e-mail me at whitetiger2000@go2netmail.com Okay. names in this fic might be confusing. I'll use some names interchangeably. Mostly Ryu/Hayabusa and Ein/Hayate. It'll become obvious in the fic; basically, certain people call them by one name or the other. Sound confusing right now? Well, in the fic, it's a whole lot less complicated!! This takes place a couple of weeks after DOA3. Yeah. that is about it. I hope that you enjoy my DOA3 fic, and please R&R!!! Disclaimer: All I own is DOA3 on X-Box, all rights belong to other people!!  
  
Ryu Hayabusa sat on the floor behind the counter of his curio shop, sorting through the several large boxes. He blew the dust off the cover of a beautiful leather bound book. The small bells above the door jingled, indicating that he had a customer. He looked up over the counter as an attractive young woman walked in through the door. She was of average height, with a long, thick dark green braid hanging down to her knees, her eyes masked behind her dark sunglasses. She wore a white tank top, and black loose fitting pants and black leather sandals with a three inch heel. She had a small handbag slung over her shoulder attached with a thin golden chain. She looked around the cramped curio shop, taking her sunglasses, revealing beautiful slanting golden eyes. Ryu stood up quickly, causing the woman to gasp. "Gomen ne nasai, miss. I didn't mean to startle you." Ryu was casually dressed in a white button down shirt tucked into a pair of plain blue jeans, and worn sneakers. "Can I help you?" he asked. "My mane is Zuruki Nova, and I am looking for Hayabusa Ryu. I was told that he works here," the woman sated coolly. "Well, Miss Nova." "Please, call me Zuruki!" she said, walking over to the counter. "Okay, Zuruki. I am Ryu Hayabusa, how may I be of service to you?" he asked, bowing his head slightly as he leaned over the counter. "*You* are Hayabusa Ryu?!" she asked, incredulous, evaluating his appearance. What she found was a drop dead gorgeous guy standing about four or five inches taller than herself with a long light brown ponytail that tumbled over his shoulder when he leaned over the counter to stare into her eyes, his soft green eyes burning into her very soul. "Yes, I am. is there something wrong?" he asked. "Your just not what I expected from a 'super shinobi'. When they told me that you had won two DOA tournaments. well, lets just say that I didn't expect you to be so good looking." she lowered her eyes, a slight blush decorating her pale cheeks. "Okay, so, what brings someone as lovely as yourself to my shop?" her blush deepened as she looked into his eyes. "I-I came here. gods. can I buy you lunch?" she asked lowering her gaze again. She bit her lip, obviously embarrassed by what she had just said. Ryu glanced at his watch. It read 12:15, and his stomach growled, aiding in his decision. "Uh, sure. just let me close up!" Zuruki gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks." she gnawed on her long thumbnail nervously. Ryu grabbed his keys, and locked the door behind them. "I must say, I am not in the habit of making a woman pay for lunch." "Oh, don't worry about it!! I just really need to talk to you. alone," she said, lowering her voice. He stared at the young woman thoughtfully for a moment, before starting down the street. "Well, there's a really good Italian restaurant just down the street. We can eat there." "Sounds great!!" she smiled, lifting her eyes to Ryu's as she caught up to him. He smiled back gently.  
  
Ryu stared at the woman seated across from him, her golden eyes scanning the menu. "I am curios, Miss Zuruki, why are you here?" She raised her eyes to meet his, and sighed, setting her menu aside. She leaned over, and picked up her purse, extracting something from it. She laid it on the table. It was a picture of Zuruki, but with shorter hair, hanging down to the small of her back, with two shorter pieces in front falling over her chest. She was smiling broadly, flashing the camera the victory sign as she clutched a trophy in her hand. "What is this?' Ryu asked, arching an eyebrow. "This is my twin sister, Celestial. I want you to kill her," Zuruki said blankly. "NANI?! You want me to do what?! Why?!" Ryu shouted, attracting the stares of the entire restaurant. "She has betrayed my family, and made off with part of the inheritance my father left us. *my* part, not to mention her own. My brother asked me to do it, but I don't have the heart to do so. she may have betrayed my family. but she is still my sister. My brother cannot see this, and he wants her dead. I am a trained assassin, but. but." tears slid down her pale cheeks. "I know that you are a trained killer, too. I want you to do this for me, please?" "It will cost you," Ryu said, his voice cold, his face expressionless. "Just name the price. I have money. You may not know this, but my family is one of the richest in Japan. I can pay any price you want." "Are you sure you want me to kill your sister? Can you live with that?" "Just as long as it is not by my hands." Zuruki said, lowering her eyes. "I have an obligation to my family, and there is nothing I can do about that, or I will loose my life as well. I-I cannot do this myself. But, to meet the demands of my family. yes, I would be willing to cope with the loss of my sister. Besides, we may have been twins, but we were not what you would consider close. She was always the favorite, everyone loved her. We would train together, and spar a lot, often our spars got out of hand, and ended in a bloody mess. I was always jealous of her, maybe that's why I became an assassin. to show everyone that I could do something that she could not. take the life of another human. She has too kind of a heart for that." "Zuruki." Ryu said softly. "Please, for my sake and the sake of my family, will you do this?" Ryu thought momentarily before answering. "Yes."  
  
A.N. Okay. so how was it? Should I do another chapter, or should this fic bite the dust? Please review, and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
